


You look happier, you do (A BulletFic)

by Slytherin_Gal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breakup, Deceit and Logan are brothers, IDK how this became LAMP but it did whoops, It’s sad my dudes, M/M, Moving On, NAME SPOILER FOR DECEIT, Past Prinxiety - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), TikTok, endgame analogical, endgame royality, just Virgil really, the dark sides ain’t big in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/pseuds/Slytherin_Gal
Summary: Virgil, a quiet person who’s damn good at karaoke bumps into Roman, the best damn voice he’s ever heard. They fall in love, as people do. So when Roman gets the chance of a lifetime, Virgil urges him to accept. Little do they know the heartbreak and storms this path will cause in their happy little lives, how it will be ripping them apart. It’s a situation that seems impossible to move on from. You might say the chances are....infinitesimal.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	You look happier, you do (A BulletFic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prinxiety Tiktoks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617383) by @fanderslogicality. 



> So I was watching prinxiety Tiktok compilations on YouTube because why not and I found this series that I’ve literally been crying all day over so I needed to rant except Jesus Christ my life is a mess so a bullet fic is all I can handle. The link to the compilation is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BTPYVeappI and the series starts at 7:27 and the OG creator is @fanderslogicality and if anyone knows them and/or their ao3 and could send this to them that would be wonderful imma stop ranting please read my thing thanks.

So I'mma give a list of what happens in the videos in case you just want the lowdown here, and then move on to my continuation. I HIGHLY suggest you watch the videos, the person is a PHENOMENAL actor.

What’s portrayed in the videos(from what I understood, I have not seen the captions):

  * Virgil is singing, and he meets Roman, who has a great voice (song: Bad Romance)
  * They fall in love, and Roman writes a song to tell Virgil because Gay (song: Olivia)
  * Their relationship grows, with karaoke being one of their favorite things to do (song: This Boy is a BOTTOM)
  * Virgil picks up a call for Roman; a producer wants to make an album with Roman (song: Team)
  * Roman gets his very first concert, but Virgil has to go to NY, they decide to livestream it off FaceTime so Virgil can watch (song: When Will I See You Again)
  * Virgil misses Roman a lot in NY, he listens to Roman’s music and tries to make it feel like they’re together (song: Hey It’s Delilah)
  * Virgil sees Roman succeed and is very happy for his boyfriend (song: Hey It's Delilah)
  * The paparazzi attack Virgil, asking him about him being on Romans insta and then being deleted, Virgil is overwhelmed and confused (song: Cinnamon)
  * Virgil finds out from the press that Roman is dating some girl named Margo, he is very confused and runs off to call Roman (song: They call me Tiago)
  * Virgil calls Roman to confront him for allegedly cheating, Roman tells Virgil that he’s fake dating a girl named Margo on his producer’s instructions for good press and that he is still faithful to Virgil, which satisfies Virgil. (song: Play Date)
  * Virgil heads over to visit Roman, who is surprised but happy, but they don’t get to spend much time together or do the things they used to do, Roman has to go to the studio and is there all night, returning in the morning. Virgil has waited for him this whole time. (song: It's Raining It's Pouring, a WIP by Anson Seabra)
  * Virgil our Anxious Boi confronts Roman who says he lost track of time, Virgil is frustrated and says he doesn’t “fucking care” and storms off (song: idfc)
  * Roman apologizes to Virgil, who accepts his apology and tells Roman that while he understands what Roman has done to get to this point he doesn't want to be left behind, so Roman agrees to compromise for him (song: Never Enough: James Charles and Cimorelli Sisters version)
  * Roman makes it up to Virgil and they start hanging together again and everything seems to be going back to normal, Roman is invited to a gala to open it up and he asks Virgil to be his plus one (song: Playdate)
  * The paparazzi attacks Virgil, saying that Roman is cheating on Margo with him or that Virgil is spreading lies, so he snaps at them. (song: I kissed a girl, but the really low tiktok version)
  * Virgil gets cancelled by the internet and he's freaking out to Roman, and then Virgil gets the message that he is not invited to the gala, Roman isn't taking him because of the bad press (song: Copycat)
  * Virgil is sad and he tells Roman that he has a lot of fans who love him just like Virgil does and Virgil tells Roman that it's okay (song: burned out)
  * Virgil gets more hate? [idrk whats happening in this scene but based on the song and his reaction this is what it looks like] (song: Boys)
  * Virgil feels alone and left behind and misses Roman, realizing they are too far apart to be together. (song: Ophelia)
  * Virgil breaks up with Roman, saying it isn't healthy for either of them and Virgil can't handle the fame. (song: Things We Used to Share)
  * Roman asks Virgil to stay, but Virgil tells Roman he broke his heart (song: You Broke My Heart Again)
  * The press asks Virgil why he and Roman broke up, he said "Young people fall in love with the wrong people sometimes." (song: Moral of the Story)
  * Roman later comes out as gay and begins dating Patton Smith [eventually marrying him?]. Virgil follows his ex's story, happy for Roman's growth but also listening to the song that Roman wrote to profess his love to Virgil and sobbing. (song: Happier- Ed Sheeran)



* * *

Here begins my continuation of the story. If y'all can suggest songs for these scenes that'd be great. I think this doc might be fluid in that I come back and add songs as I find them.:

  * This takes place 3 years after the breakup, the world has largely forgotten Virgil but Roman is on a meteoric rise and is wildly popular. Virgil studiously avoids Roman's music in public, claiming that the music in his earbuds is some punk band or another. The music is always Roman's.
  * Virgil goes to a bar to drown his sorrow and have a one night stand to get over Roman, he gets picked up by BOTH Janus and Remus, Virgil is SHITFACED drunk and so is Remus, Deceit is drunk but not that much. 
  * They get to the house and make out, but it doesn't go past that. Virgil begins crying and at first the other two are joking like "hehe we didn't know we were that bad" but then realize its much more so they end up cuddling and they're just three drunk bois being soft.
  * Janus and Remus become Virgil's best friends, giving him room in their apartment and helping him move to another city. It's 15 minutes away and they stay in touch.
  * Virgil now works at a library, it's the only place where they aren't playing Roman's music all the time. He enjoys the quiet and he's always loved books, but he really misses Roman's volume and eccentricity. 
  * One day while sorting books on a high shelf, Virgil falls and lands on a tall man in a black polo and royal blue tie clutching a stack of Sherlock books. They're a pile of limbs and books and when Logan tries to get up he clutches his ankle and swears. Virgil apologizes profusely and takes a protesting Logan to the ER, all the while overthinking and getting nervous.
  * Virgil keeps being like "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" and Logan is like "it's....okay?" 
  * At the ER Virgil offhandedly says that Poirot is a better detective than Sherlock and then THAT starts a big fight between the two and now they're debating and the tension is only broken by the nurse (Remy, because Remy is an overworked nurse and you can't change that) asking them if he should leave the room and let them fuck which causes the both of them to laugh.
  * Logan introduces himself with a handshake and Virgil accepts. Logan invites Virgil for coffee to "further continue this debate in a more civilized manner"
  * Virgil and Logan find out they have a lot more in common than they thought, they both love science and the stars, and have more debates, more on the playful side about Virgil's conspiracy theories and they become close friends. Janus is Logan's brother and there's a funny moment where Janus is like "No I've never met this emo, we _definitely_ didn't share a bed" and Logan feels a pang of jealousy and Virgil feels a pang of just liek oh-shit-don't-say-that emotion and because both bois have tried to repress their emotions for a while they both are like what is this that is happening. 
  * One day they go to a park to watch birds until the sun sets and then lay under the stars, it's a whole picnic and both of the boys realize they love the other (song: Birds by dodie)
  * Now they avoid each other like the plague, Logan doesn't want to have feelings and Virgil is scared to move forward from Roman, and Janus and Remus are confused so they split up, Janus with Logan and Remus with Virgil and J and R find out about both and are like "these dumb bitches"
  * Janus and Remus basically lock Logan and Virgil in a room, the two Left Brain Gays figure out that they reciprocate these feelings and talk through their issues and decide to take it slow for their own sake, sharing a tender and chaste kiss.
  * Now it's all pinky finger holding, Logan and Virgil going to Picani separately for therapy, with a few sessions together because repression can be icky for a relationship, soft kisses, Virgil feeding spoonfuls of Crofter's to Logan as he studies for his PhD, Logan getting weighted blankets and such for Virgil and making him chamomile tea(Virgil's favorite) when it's hard.
  * They move in together and one day Virgil gets a call on his phone. It's on the nightstand and Logan is lounging in bed while Virgil is in the bathroom, so when Logan informs him, Virgil tells Logan to pick it up. It's just a routine robocall from the local government about some issue or another, Logan obviously listens attentively but it's normal. Just as he is about to put the phone away, he sees the little notification bar pop-up thing that lets you know what song has/was playing. To Logan's surprise, it is one of Roman's songs. Against his better judgement, Logan looks at Virgil's playlist and it's all Roman. Thinking it not more than an admiration that Virgil is too shy to tell Logan about, Logan decides to make an uncharacteristic grand romantic gesture.
  * Logan buys tickets to Roman's concert, the local date of which falls on their (Logan and Virgil's) 1 year anniversary of dating. They aren't just any tickets, they are the VIP backstage meet and greet package tickets. It's honestly a miracle that Logan gets them and he is very happy. Walking into the bathroom, he hugs Virgil from behind and informs him that he has planned a surprise for their anniversary, which Virgil accepts with happiness, tackling Logan to bed. They cuddle all night, not knowing what will happen in three weeks on their anniversary.
  * So the day of, Logan lets Virgil know they're going to a concert, not whose, so Virgil gets dressed as he would, ripped skinny jeans, a mesh shirt, etc. Logan wears a royal blue t shirt and black jeans that Virgil got him. He uses his tie as a blindfold ("Kinky", says Virgil, and Logan blushes) and they get to the site. 
  * Virgil's blindfold is open and he-stops. He catches himself and carefully asks Logan how he thought of this gift. Logan, not quite getting where Virgil is going but noting the forced tone, tells Virgil the truth and apologizes. Virgil sighs and hugs Logan, and Logan asks Virgil if he's fine, Virgil's like "no, no, I'm fine lets go" and forces himself to go inside to keep his love happy. Logan is very worried, he thinks he overstepped his bounds and Virgil is upset at him for that.
  * When they enter, Virgil finds out he can VERY much not handle this. There are posters everywhere and Roman hasn't changed one bit. He starts hyperventilating and panicking. Logan takes him off to a quiet corridor in the stadium and walks Virgil through his breathing. 
  * Virgil finally cries in front of Logan who is apologizing profusely for invading Virgil's privacy and Virgil's like "No, it's not that it's-" and then he freezes, face white as if he saw a ghost right over Virgil's shoulder
  * Logan turns around and finds THE Roman standing behind him, mirroring Virgil's expression. "V-Virgil?" the superstar asks, voice barely above a whisper. Virgil bolts, faster than Logan's ever seen him run. Both men, shocked, follow him with their eyes until it hits them. Both of them cry out "Virgil!" but then look at each other as if for the first time.
  * "Who are you?" Roman asks, narrowing his eyes. "Logan, Virgil's boyfriend." Logan replies curtly. There is a flash of hurt in Roman's eyes, staying long enough for Logan to note it. "And everyone knows who you are," Logan says. He doesn't hate Roman's music, it's just not his thing, but anyone who could make his stormcloud run like that can't be trusted.
  * Roman's eyes water and he chuckles darkly. "I'm not sure you do. I'm Roman, Virgil's exboyfriend." Several things click for Logan. This is the man who made Virgil scared of love, the man that would be alluded to in dark dark nights under the covers. The man Janus wasn't allowed to tell him about, the man Remus didn't know but hated. Logan did the only rational thing and punched Roman in the face.
  * "I deserved that," Roman said, nose dripping blood. Just then, a kindly, short man padded around the corner. "Roman? Roman!" He rushed to the superstars side and looked at Logan with anger. "You."
  * Roman put his hands on the stranger's shoulders, "Cookie, this is Logan. Virgil's...new boyfriend." The stranger, Patton, immediately softened. "Nice to meet you, Logan. Ro-ro, I'm gonna get the first aid kit and some make-up. Be right back." Patton left, leaving Roman and Logan alone.
  * "You really hurt him."
  * "I know."
  * "He still cries."
  * "I know."
  * "He listens to your music secretly." 
  * "I know."
  * "He...still loves you. To some degree."
  * "...So do I."
  * "Does Patton know?"
  * "Yes. We've...talked extensively. There's a psychiatrist around here, one of the world's best relationship therapists. Dr. Picani? We talk in person when we can and over video call."
  * Logan realized this may have been why Picani would give knowing glances to Virgil sometimes. The doctor's integrity was commendable, his patient-doctor confidentialty was good.
  * "We go to him too."
  * "Wow."
  * Both men looked each other up and down appraisingly. Then they realized that they had _completely_ forgotten about Virgil. 
  * "Should I-"
  * "No you go get him, he's _your_ boyfriend."
  * "Okay, but I have backstage passes. You two need to...talk."
  * "Will do, sir."
  * Logan ran off after Virgil, and Roman let the tears fall silently down his face. Patton came with the tissues and the first aid and the makeup and did his best to patch together a broken man.
  * Logan and Virgil did end up watching the concert. Patton found them a relatively secluded place backstage. Virgil curled up in Logan's arms, flinching as the song written for him came on, the name changed from Virgil to Olivia. Logan just held on tighter, trying to ignore the twist of jealousy in his stomach.
  * Virgil and Roman did meet that night. It was very awkward, with their respective SOs waiting outside the door for them. The two talked about the weather, about Roman's music, about Virgil's life after...it all. They exchanged their new numbers expecting to never talk again. 
  * It was not to be. Patton and Roman lived in the same area as the two unbeknownst to them, and when Logan and Patton bumped into each other at the library checking out Sherlock books, the two pairs became friends. Logan and Patton were a lot closer, though Logan's references sometimes went over Patton's head (and later Patton would go to look up that information and marvel at the world) and Patton's constant puns infuriated Logan (though some would elecit small smalls hidden determinedly yet in vain under tight lipped grimaces)
  * Despite their efforts to keep their boyfriends out so as to minimize any confrontations, Roman and Virgil met again. And again. Virgil started sending memes to Roman, who would laugh at them. Roman would send memes back and would workshop lyrics off of Virgil without knowing it. Virgil would critique the lines as he would before.
  * All four grew to be close friends without any of them realizing. Game nights, movie nights became common. At this point even the paparazzi had calmed down on Roman, so though Logan and Virgil would be accosted at some times, Logan's extensive research on legal privacy (he figured it would help given his high profile friendship) eventually deterred them.
  * Eventually Logan and Roman's passionate recitations of Shakespeare, Patton and Virgil's baking, Logan and Patton's reading, Roman and Virgil's karaoke, all became common. Familiar. 
  * Virgil freaked out over falling in love wiht Roman again. He ran away. Again. This time not leaving one, but three people. All of whom waited for him to be comfortable. Again. And this time, he was. And this time, he came back.



Baby, you look happier, you do

I knew one day you'd fall for someone new

But if he breaks your heart like lovers do

Just know that I'll be waiting here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Woah this took a lot of turns I wasn't expecting whoops. Also I want to apologize to y'all. I have a lot of works pending and I plan to return to them soon. Writing for me is like a current of passion, and when that current ends in the ocean I get...stuck. I reread my work and I hate it and I get anxious and scared. I am...a different person now than when I started many of those. I have a better support syste, and I am stronger. Expect those to be updated soon. I love y'all. <3
> 
> Also feel free to talk to me in the comments. Questions, critiques, ways you'd want things to go. I took one fan work and gave it my own spin and I'd love to see this chain going. I can't wait to see what y'all write!


End file.
